It Was For Real
by savanna.ramirez.35
Summary: The story of how Melissa Benoist and Blake Jenner got together with problems like rumors,relationships, and more. Jennoist fanfic. Rating: If there could be one between T and M. But it's M. For entertainment purposes only. I tried to make this as accurate and realistic as possible. Warning:Smut
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Jennoist fanfic**

Blake's POV

"Blake, wake up!" I instantly get up.

Then I kiss my gorgeous girlfriend and say "Did the alarm go off, Maria?" She nods. "Ugh, fine I'll get up and go to work.

Maria says "Today's your first day working on Glee. Aren't you excited?"

I say "Yes, I'm gonna take a shower." Then I give her one last kiss and get ready for work, eat breakfast and drive to work.

I get out of my car and think about Ryan's tweet about my character getting a love interest. I wonder who it is. Just as I was walking and thinking I bump into someone. We both fall down and her stuff goes flying everywhere. Then I start to help her pick up her stuff and I say "I'm so sorry…"

She replies "Melissa Benoist. It's all right. I shouldn't have been texting and walking at the same time. Hey you're Blake right?" How does she know my name? She has beautiful eyes. She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Wait, I'm dating Maria.

She says interrupting my thoughts "Are you okay?"

I say "Yeah, hi I'm Blake." I hold my hand out and she shakes it. Wow, I don't know why but a simple handshake makes me feel sparks. Blake, remember you're dating.

She continues "I saw you on the Glee Project and I was rooting for you to win. Since we're both walking to rehearsals do you want to walk together?"

I say "Sure. So what's the name of your character?"

She says "Marley Rose. I heard your character's name is Ryder, right?" I nod and we walk into rehearsals and start working on Born to Hand Jive.

After rehearsals Cory walked up to me and asked "How long have you liked Melissa?"

I say "What? I don't like Melissa. I have a girlfriend."

He says "Yeah you do. I could tell by the way you were looking at her in rehearsals. And about the whole girlfriend thing, Lea was dating this guy named Theo and she had a thing for me. Well got to go, bye."

Just as I was walking to Craft Services Jacob catches up and says "So you like Melissa?"

I repeat for the second time "I don't like Melissa, I have a girlfriend."

He says "Alright, do you want to go out to lunch with me, Becca, Alex, and _Melissa_?"

I say "Sure dude."

He says "We're meeting them there so let's go." We walk to this little deli and we see that Melissa, Becca, and Alex already there and in line ordering. Then Jacob and I get in line and order.

Then while we are eating Melissa asks "So Blake how was your first day?"

Then Jacob elbows me under the table and I say "Good I met a lot of awesome people."

They all saw "Aww."

Melissa phone starts to ring and she says "Oh, I got to take this, it's Nick. Be right back."

Then she leaves the table and Jacob asks "Blake, what's your master plan to get Melissa to be your girlfriend?"

Becca butts in "Ha! I knew you liked Melissa!"

Alex says "Becca, keep your voice down. She's in the bathroom she might hear you. But seriously I thought you had I a girlfriend."

I say "I do but people think I like Melissa and I don't know why."

Jacob adds "Because you do."

Melissa comes back and says "Because you do what?"

Becca says "We were just talking about Blake's super-hot girlfriend. What? I've seen her."

Melissa says "Oh, you have a girlfriend?"

I say "Yeah her name's Maria." I don't know why but I think she might be frowning. I must be overthinking it. Then we finish lunch, go back to set and finish up some scenes for that day.

Then I drive home and unlock the door to my apartment and I see Maria cooked me dinner. She says "I made your favorite dinner, spaghetti. So how was work?"

I say "Okay, I guess. It was good." I don't why but I can't stop thinking about Melissa. I mean I have a great girlfriend and she loves me and I love her but all night I'm just thinking about Melissa.

**A/N: This story has been in my journal since their dating rumors came out so I thought I should start to post it. Don't worry I'm not abandoning The Line Between Love and Friendship. I will post a chapter of that soon. There are no Jennoist fanfics so I thought I'll be the first one and maybe more people will write because there is no such thing as too much Jennoist. So please follow, favorite, review. Until next time, you guys are amazing. **


	2. First Kiss

Melissa's POV

When Melissa came home to her apartment her dog, Farley greeted her. Blake was really nice to her today and he's so cute. Melissa, remember you have a boyfriend. But Blake is so cute! Ugh, I just need some sleep. This thing with Blake is just a crush. Before I go to bed I'm going to check Twitter. I wonder if Blake has a Twitter. Oh, he does. I press the follow button and tweet him saying "So so good meeting you dude! "

Almost immediately he tweets back "it was AWESOME meeting you too!" I start to blush uncontrollably but he has a girlfriend and apparently a super-hot one according to Becca. Pulled from my thoughts I hear my phone ringing and the caller I.D. said it was Becca.

I answered it and said "Hey Becca, what's up?"

She says "Aside from the fact you got the hots for Blake nothing."

Without even thinking I say "How did you know that?"

She says "Everybody could tell during Born to Hand Jive. Don't worry I won't tell anyone and I want to be the first to know the plan to get Blake to fall in love with you." What the hell is she talking about?

"I don't have a plan because I'm not going to do that."

She says "Well, I guess I have to take matters into my own hands."

I say "Wait what? Becca don't do anything."

She says "Gotta go. Bye."

I say "Becca wait." But she hangs up. Crap what is she going to do? I wonder if Blake likes me. I doubt it. In high school guys never liked me and he was according to Becca very popular. Then I just think about random stuff, mostly Blake until I fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A whole week has gone by that Blake has been working here. Then I get my script for the next episode, Glease. I read it over and when I get to one of the last pages and I almost drop my script. Blake and I are going to have to kiss. Just then I hear at knock at my trailer door. I open it and of course it's Blake. "Hey Blake, come on in."

He asks "Did you read the script?"

I say "Yeah, kinda funny, huh."

He says "Hilarious." I may have only known him for a little while but things were never this awkward between us. It's weird.

I say "Well we got to get to rehearsals for You're the One That I Want."

We walk to rehearsals and we go in. Zach says "Melissa and Blake, you guys are late. You do know that there's a rule no "getting busy" in the trailers." We both just look at each other.

"Ha, your faces! Just kidding! Okay, let's get back to work."

We start rehearsing and whenever we have to shimmy near each other our faces are so close I'm might just lean over and kiss him. But I won't. Then while we're on a break Lea comes over to me and says "Hey! So what's up with you and Blake?"

I start to blush and say "Nothing. We're just really good friends."

She says "Come it's more than that. I can tell you like him because every time he does his hip thrust thing you bite on your lip."

I say defensively "I do not do that."

She says "Yes you do. Also word travels around set fast. I don't know how it does but word on the street is that you like Blake."

I start to worry and ask "Do you think Blake knows?"

She says "That's the beauty of word travelling on set is that the person that's not supposed to know never finds out. Unless you tell them. Ooh, Blake is coming over here. I'll leave you two alone."

Then he walks over here and asks "What were you guys talking about?"

I say "Nothing."

He says "Zach wants us to run through it one more time."

I say "Okay." Then we rehearse for the rest of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We have shot everything except the kiss scene which we are filming right now. I'm so nervous. This will determine whether this is just a silly crush or if this is a real thing. What if the kiss is good? Then it'd basically be considered cheating. Or worse, what if it's bad? It won't be bad I know it won't. I didn't notice I was shaking until an extra asked if I was okay.

Our director, Michale said "And action."

Blake as Ryder says "Whoa, I mean whoa."

I say "Are you sure I mean this doesn't look ridiculous?"

He says "Not the word that comes to mind." Then Becca as Kitty comes up and says something but I'm distracted by how cute Blake looks in his Danny Zuko costume. Wow, this crush on Blake has totally turned me into a girly girl. I forgot we were doing a scene for a second until Blake says "You can't listen to her.

I say "I know. It's just…"

Then he interrupts "Hey, look at me. Take a deep breath. You look amazing, you sound amazing, this is going to be amazing."

I say "Yeah." Then he grabs my head and kisses me. Wow, he's a really good kisser. I didn't actually know that this happens but I saw fireworks. I've never saw fireworks with anyone not even Nick. Oh crap. I saw fireworks. Then he pulls away.

And the director says "And cut! Great job everyone." It's official: This is real.

**A/N: Hey guys! Two updates in two days! That's a record for me. Anyways this is the second chapter of It Was For Real. I'm working on the next chapter of The Line between Love and Friendship and it will be up tomorrow. I hope you guys liked it. I hopefully will have chapter 3 up tomorrow too. Please review, favorite and/or follow. Until then, you guys are amazing.**

**Thanks to**

**Jennoist-OTP: I love your username! I love your writing and if you wrote a Jennoist fanfic, I'd be happy because I love Jennoist.**

**StarkidGleek12: I love all your stories! Safe Haven was the first fanficton I ever read and it inspired me to start writing. I'm a huge fan and I love your username too! I'm excited to read you Jennoist fanfic when you post it. I always say You can never have enough Jennoist!**


	3. First Time

**A/N: I've decided to do a time jump of four months so it's now January. Also a little (lots) of smut.**

Melissa's POV

It's has officially four months since Blake has been working here and I hate to admit it since I have a boyfriend but I'm falling for him. Since Blake has been working here we have gotten much closer. He probably only sees me as a friend. The whole cast knows that I like him now and they always tease about it except for Lea because she gets it. I'm excited for my next scene because I get to kiss Blake. Oh, I've got to brush my teeth. I brush my teeth to make sure they are minty fresh and make my way out of my trailer. I see Blake and say "Hey you. Are you ready for the scene?"

He says "Yeah, since we have a three day weekend are you going to the SAG awards?"

I say "No, I'm going to New York to see Nick. Who are you going with?"

He says "Heather. I really wish you could be there."

I say "Me too but I miss Nick." It's true I do miss him but then there's Blake. We get to set and our given some stage directions and I start off the scene. "Hi, sorry I didn't see you after the party. I wanted to say thank you."

He says "Uh, for what?"

I say "Jake is awesome and everything but he's not capable of that. Any of it. I know it was you whispering in his ear like Cyrano."

He says "Like who?"

I say "Anyway, it was sweet and romantic and whenever you do that for someone for real she's going to be the luckiest girl on the planet."

He says "It's was for real." Then he kisses me and crap, I see fireworks again. Why does he have to be such a good kisser? He says "I'm sorry."

Marley should say '_It's all good Ry, give me some more sugar and kiss him passionately but no.'_ Instead I say "I should probably go."

He says "Yeah." Then I walk away and I hear a locker slam and then Brad yells "Cut!"

Then I walk back over to Blake and he says "Well, that's a wrap."

I say "Yeah, have fun at the SAG awards." Then we part our separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blake's POV

Blake was in the limo with Hemo and he asked "Do you think Melissa likes me? She keeps sending me weird signals." Blake knew that Heather knew that he liked Melissa and he came to Heather for advice a lot.

Heather said "I don't know, but you should ask her. And what about your girlfriend? I mean you say you love her but you're into Melissa."

He says "I know, but this thing with Melissa it's different when I'm with Maria. I want to know if there's something there or if I'm just overthinking things."

Heather really wants to say _'Melissa does like you a lot.'_ But she promised she wouldn't so she won't. "Honestly, Blake talk to both of them because this isn't some silly crush that you had on Dianna when she was here. This is serious."

He says "Okay, thanks Heather." Then they get there, take a few pictures, see the cast, and stuff like that. Then the actual award show and the after party. I decide to leave early because now all the cast is drunk and I'm only 20 so I go home. I change out of my tux and take a shower. It's only eleven so I decide to watch T.V. Ooh, The Office is on. I'm watching it and laughing which is weird since I'm home alone because Maria is in Miami visiting family and I hear a knock at the door. Who the hell is that? I get up and open the door and it's Melissa and she's crying.

I say "What happened? I thought you were supposed to be in New York." I let her in and we sat down on the couch.

She chokes out "Nick broke up with me. He texted me saying to not come to New York and we're over because he can't do long distance relationships. I gave him five years of my life and he breaks up with me over text? He's such a douchebag!" I hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry to barge in like this. I'm a mess and I didn't want to be alone and I knew you wouldn't judge me."

I say "It's okay. Stay as long as you like. Do you want some ice cream? Girls usually eat that when they're sad right?"

She smiles and says "Sure, thanks."

I ask "Is chocolate okay?" She nods. I get two bowls of ice cream then bring them to the couch. "Do you want to watch something else?"

She says "No, this is fine. Actually, this is kind of weird asking since you're underage but I was wondering if you had alcohol?"

I say "Yeah, all I have is beer though. Is that okay?"

She says "Yeah, anything would be fine. Usually I wouldn't drink this much but I really need it."

I bring two beers over and say "Beers and ice cream that's interesting."

She says "Yeah, well today has been interesting." Then she chugs her beer down.

I say "Whoa, don't you want to slow down Mel?"

She said obviously tipsy "Maybe you should try chugging too."

I say "No, I'm just good drinking at a slow pace."

She says "Please? I mean I just broke up with boyfriend and it would really make me happy."

Then she started to touch my arm and became flirty so I said "Okay, I'll do it."

She chanted "Chug! Chug! Chug!" until I chugged it all down. I was a little drunk myself. She asked "More beer?"

I said "Sure, but I really shouldn't I mean I'm already a lot than buzzed."

"Come on where's your sense of adventure? Ooh, let's play truth or dare! I'll go first Blake, truth or dare?"

I say "Uh, dare."

She says "I dare you to chug your beer." Then I chug my beer. Okay, now I'm drunk.

"Truth or dare?"

She says "Truth!"

I say "Do you like me?"

She says seriously "What?"

"Never mind. I didn't say anything."

"Yes, I do."

"You do what?"

"I like you and I feel butterflies every time I'm near you. I blush when you compliment me or hug me. And I see fireworks when we kiss. When we filmed Naked and your shirt was off you were looking real hot but this thing with us is not just physical. It's real and I might be falling for you."

My jaw was dropped to the floor. That definitely killed my buzz. "Uh…"

She says "Truth or dare?"

"Mel, do you know what you just said?

"Yes, now truth or dare?"

"Dare." I was not ready to talk about my feelings.

She says "I dare you to kiss me." I slowly lean in and close the gap between us. Our lips move in sync and she's right I do see fireworks and I did the two other times too. Then I swiped the tongue on the bottom of her lip and she granted my tongue access. Our tongues battled for dominance. She started to tug on my hair which made me moan. I put my hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around so we'd be as close as possible. Then I pulled her unto my lap and she wrapped her legs around. I was starting to grow hard but then I remember about Maria and a little voice in my head is saying to stop. But a louder voice and something else is saying go for it. Also with the mix of alcohol I ask "Do you want to move to the bedroom?"

She says "Yes." I carry her to the bedroom and lay her down so her head's at the pillow.

I ask "Are you sure?"

She says "The real question is are you sure?" I hesitantly nod. Then we both strip down and I get a condom and I put on the latex. Then I start at a slow pace and thrust inside of her and when he hit her sweet spot she moaned and said "Oh, God Blake!" Then she dug her nails into his back "I think…" Then she rode it out and he collapsed beside her. Then he pulled a sheet over both of them and fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ugh, horrible hangover. He had the craziest dream that he and Melissa had sex. He turned over and saw Melissa. He thought to himself _'Holy crap, that wasn't a dream. I slept with Melissa.'_

What is Maria going to do when she finds out? Ah, I'm dead. What if everyone on set finds out? They always do. What if everyone finds out and Melissa finds out that everybody knows and she thinks I told them? What if all my fans find out and then they hate me for being a jerk face? It's Monday. Last night was the SAG awards we have work. Crap. I take a shower and start to make breakfast. I want it ready for when Melissa wakes up. I go to the kitchen in just my boxer and a bro tank and start to make breakfast. Then I hear my bedroom door open and Melissa comes out wearing my shirt and asks "Can I use your shower?"

I say "Sure. Use whatever you want." Alright maybe everything will work out. Maria won't be home until this time on Monday. Crap, it's Monday. I hear someone unlocking the door. It's Maria.

She says "Blake, I need to tell you something. Listen I cheated on you in Miami."

I say "You what?" Even though I did the same thing it's always shocking to hear.

She said "Yeah, with this guy named Shawn? Do you remember him for high school?"

I say "Yeah, he used to be my friend. I can't believe you would do that."

Melissa didn't even see Maria and walked out in just a towel and asked "How do you turn on the…" He saw her eyes grow big as she saw Maria. "This isn't his fault. He was drinking and I took advantage of him."

Maria said "You little slut! Fuck you Blake! I'm glad I slept with someone else."

I say "Don't you dare talk about her that way. Maria, we're over." Then she stormed out of the house and left the key. "I can't believe we broke up."

Melissa says in tears "It's all my fault! I ruined two good relationships. I'm going to gather my stuff and go home. I don't deserve you.

"Mel, what about when we see each other at work?"

"I'll say hi politely and that's it. I gotta go." She kissed my lips one last time and left. I actually started crying. And now I have to go to work.

**A/N: I don't know if any of this happened this way so don't be mad. I really didn't want to make Blake cheat but I guess it turned out that way. You probably all hate right now. As for the smut you probably hate for making the story dirty so I'm sorry. I won't be updating as often because of school but I'll do my best. Until next time you guys are amazing.**

**Thanks to:**

**Yarizaolivares: I love Jennoist too! I'm glad you like my story too.**

**BrookylynnRoth: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Guest: I updated!**

**Jennoist-OTP: Take as long as you need to review. I know how you feel everything Jennoist/Ryley does gives me feels! From what I've seen Zach is funny so I thought I'd try for some comedy. **


	4. First Meeting

Melissa's POV

She runs out to her car and starts crying really hard. She drives to her house because she has to get ready for work. She goes to her house, takes a shower, and gets dressed.

Then she drives to work. She parks in one of the spots and sees Lea. She really needs some advice and Lea is only one who will understand. I say "Hey, Lea wait up."

Lea says "What's up girl? How was New York?"

I totally forgot about the Nick thing. Oh, now I feel even worse. "I didn't go Nick and I broke up."

She says "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I need to tell you something and it needs to stay a secret especially from Blake. Don't even tell Cory."

She says "Wow, this is serious. Come on, let's go in my trailer." We go into her trailer and we sit down on her couch. "Oh my god, what is it? Are you pregnant?"

I say "What? No. After Nick broke up with me I went over to Blake's apartment and we got drunk and I told him I was falling for him. Then we started kissing and ended up having sex."

Lea asked "Was he good?"

"Lea! Were you listening?"

"Yeah but was he?"

I say "Yes. But when we woke up his girlfriend was there and I made them break up too."

She says "Oh my god. Does that mean you two will get together?"

I say "I don't know. What should I do?"

She says "Well don't talk to me. Talk to him."

I say "Thanks Lea. I'll go right now."

She says "You're welcome. I promise I won't tell anyone."

I say "Okay." Then I leave her trailer and look for Blake. I spot him and he's talking to Jacob. "Hey guys. Jacob could Blake and I have a moment?"

He says "Sure." Then he walks away.

"Did you tell him about us?"

He said "No, I didn't tell anyone. Did you tell anyone?"

I lie and "No. Why would I? It was a mistake. We were drunk."

He says "Melissa, last night you told me you were falling for me."

I say "I obviously don't know what I was thinking. Let's keep things professional from now on okay."

He says "Okay but if it means anything, last night was the best night of my life."

I just want to say I love to him and hug him and kiss him but I have to be strong. "It doesn't but thank you. Now we have to go to rehearsals for Footloose so let's go."

During rehearsals we have to dance together so I have to act like we're having fun. They're lucky I'm an actress. So I dance and smile at Blake. But on the inside I'm hurting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Blake's POV

"Melissa says she wants to be just friends. What should I do dude?"

Cory says "I thought she liked you dude. It's simple when you like someone you should be with them."

"I thought she liked me too. Now we have to do this super romantic Unchained Melody thing and it's just going to remind me of last night. But at least all we have to do is hold hands."

He says "That sucks. You know what this weekend we are going snowboarding because you need a break from girls and you also just broke up with Maria."

I totally forgot about that. I say "Okay. Guy's weekend!"

He says "And we'll invite all the other guys too. Oh shit, dude we go to get work."

We then walk back on set and now I have to film for Unchained Melody. Ian says "Okay, Blake and Melissa I want you guys to act your in your own little world. Oh, and there's a change in script. Becca suggested that you guys should kiss so we added in two kisses."

Becca gave me a thumbs up and a wink. Why would she do that? Oh, I forgot she doesn't know we slept together and she said something about getting us together. Ian said "We'll start with the kissing scene. And action."

I give her an Eskimo kiss then I kiss her for real. Damn fireworks. She's a really good kisser. Ian says "Okay, that was great and I loved the Eskimo kiss. Now for this last kiss do you think you could use tongue?"

I say "Sure." I kiss her again with tongue a little more rough this time.

Ian said "Cut! Guys, cut!" I finally hear him say cut and pull away.

I say "Sorry Ian." I see Melissa is beet red. Gosh, she so beautiful when she blushes.

He says "It's okay. Now just look at each other lovingly. And action!"

I do so then I am done filming and Melissa has to film with Jacob. Becca runs over to me and says "You're welcome! You were so caught up with kissing her Ian had to yell and he never yells. I heard you broke with your girlfriend. I heard she slept with some dude."

"Well I did the same thing so.."

She gasps "You slept with someone else? Does Melissa know?"

I say "I hope so. She's the one I slept with."

Becca yells "HOLY SHIT!" Everybody looks over at us even Jacob and Melissa and she says "Sorry everyone." Then everyone stooped focusing on us and she said "Are you guys getting together?"

I say "I really want to but I'll respect that she wants to keep things professional. She just broke up with her boyfriend."

She says "Well just know, I'm rooting for you guys to be together so the best of luck to you." Then she walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Melissa's POV

It's been a month since Blake and I slept together and things have been so awkward. We can barely bear being in the room as each other. Now, I know why people don't sleep with their coworkers. I get onto set and I see Blake walking onto set with some blond chick. It's not Becca or Heather and I don't think it's Dianna. They start laughing and I walk up to Blake and say "Hello. Who's this?"

She says "Hi, I'm Ginny. You're Melissa right?"

I say "Yeah. Hi."

I hear Jacob say "Eh, Blake come over here."

Blake says "I got to go over there but Melissa can you show Ginny where Stage 14 is?"

I say "Of course."

He says "You're the best, Mel." I blush and he runs over to Jacob.

Ginny says " I love your chemistry with Jacob on the show."

I say "Thank you."

She says "Damn, Blake is so hot. How do you control yourself around him?"

I say "What you like him?"

She says "Yeah, I mean he's so sweet and cute and single. Do you think that it would be if I asked him out?"

I snap at her "Yes, because you're just a guest star!"

She looks offended and I say "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

She says "It's okay, I didn't know you liked him."

I say "Neither does he. Well I told him when I was drunk and we had sex. But then I told him I didn't like him."

She asked "Why?"

"We both just got out of long term relationships."

"So you weren't ready?"

"No, I would love to date him but there's just a lot of complications."

She says "I get it. Well we're here." Then suddenly I start to feel light headed. Then everything goes black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Mel?"

I say "Yeah?"

Blake says "Are you okay? You fainted."

I say "I feel a little nauseous. Where am I?"

He says "You're in my trailer."

I say "Blake, I think I going to puke."

He says "Okay, the bathroom's right there can you walk?"

I nod and sprint to the bathroom. I make it just in time and throw up three times. Then I realize I'm done. He says "Are you okay?"

I say "Can I have some gum?"

He says "Sure." Then he gives me some stride gum and I pop it in my mouth.

I ask "Why aren't you working?"

He says " Ryan told me to take the day off to take care of you. He says we can afford one day off."

I say "Blake, I need to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak out."

He says "Okay, you're starting to scare me Mel."

I say "I've been feeling nauseous all week and I've been throwing up everyday. I've had these weird cravings and I gained five pounds. I'm also being a huge bitch to everyone."

He says "Are you saying…"

I say with tears in my eyes "I think I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Dun dun dun! OMG Mel might be preggers! Who knew Lea could predict the future? Also I don't even know if Lea and Mel are friends in real life but I would like the idea of them being friends. I didn't even see the pregnant thing coming. I was typing this up and I just added it. So now it might be AUish because you know. Well, I'm trying to get the next chapter up ASAP because this is a shocker. Until then you guys are amazing.**

**Thanks to:**

**Jennoist-OTP: Thank you for not hating me for the smut and I happy your loving the story.**

**Yarizaolivares: Thank you. I'm happy you love it.**


	5. First Tests

**A/N: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

I say with tears in my eyes "I think I'm pregnant."

He says "What do you mean you think? Did you take a test?"

I say "Every time I try to buy one I get nervous and contemplate whether to ask you or not. Plus I also see fans every time I go. If they saw me buying a test they could tweet about it or alert the tabloids. What is everybody on set going to say when they find out? Am I going to lose my job? I can't raise a child. What is my mom going to say and my family? What is your family going to say? We haven't even met each other's families. We aren't even dating."

He says "Calm down Mel, everything's going to be okay. We don't even know yet."

I say "Why else would I have all these symptoms?"

He says "I don't know but no matter what happens I'll be here for you. But first we need a test."

I start to cry and Blake hugs me and kisses my head just like the night that we had sex. I ask "How are we going to get the test?"

He says "Heather told me not to tell anyone but she's pregnant. So maybe she has a test."

I say "Heather's pregnant! Wait, she told you but not me."

He says "Yeah, but she's like my mentor. I'll ask her if she has a test."

I ask "Right now?"

He says "Yeah. I'll be right back since I think they're on their lunch break in ten minutes I'll go to set."

I say "Okay Blake." He walks out of the trailer and I start crying really hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blake's POV

I might be a Dad. That's a nerve-wracking thought. I remember 5 months ago I didn't know who Melissa was. But now we might have a kid together. I get to set and Heather is recording More Than Words with Chord in the studio. I see that she just got out. I go up to her and say "Hey Heather, I really need to talk to you. It's really important."

She asks "How important?"

I say "Life important."

She says "The expression is life or death important."

I say "I know. Can we talk in your trailer?"

She says "Okay. Let's go." We walk into her trailer and she motions me to sit on the couch.

"You know how I told you I slept with Melissa?"

She says "Yeah, how many people know about that?"

I say "Cory, Lea, you, Becca, and Ginny. I think unless anyone told someone else."

She says "Yeah, what about it?" Heather takes a drink from her water bottle.

I say really fast "Mel thinks she's pregnant." Then Heather spits out her water.

She says "Oh my god!"

I say "Well since you have a little one coming I was wondering if you had any pregnancy tests left."

She says "Yeah, I have some. What are you guys going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm going to support her in whatever she decides to do."

"You're only 20 though ans she's only 24. You're both so young and you're both really talented. What about your careers?"

I say "I haven't even thought of that."

She asks "Are you guys going to get together?"

I ask "I really think we should but whatever she wants to do."

She says "It's really great how supportive you're being. I'll get you guys the test."

I say "Thanks Heather. Can you not tell anyone about this?"

She says "Okay, I won't. Here's three."

I say "Okay. Thanks. I'll go take these to her."

"Blake, good luck and whatever happens I'll help you guys anyway I can."

I say "That's good to hear. Thanks." I walk out of her trailer and walk to mine.

Melissa is crying when I walk in. "Mel? I got the tests."

She says "I really don't want to do this here. Do you think maybe we could do this at your apartment?"

I say "Sure. I'll drive you there now." We drive to my apartment and go inside.

She says "I'm going right now. Wish me luck."

I say "Mel, before you go in I want to say something."

She says "What's on your mind?"

I say "These past five months getting to know you were the best in my life and I don't want you to think I'm saying this because of the baby but I want to be with you and I love you." She starts tearing up and I say "Oh Mel, please don't cry."

She says "I love you too. And that night that we had sex was the best night ever for me too." Then I kiss her and she deepens then thing start to get a little intense when we start using tongue.

I say "Okay, I don't want to make twins."

She says "I'm really going to go now." Then she goes into the bathroom. I wait for about five minutes and I hear her phone timer go off.

I ask "Mel, will you let me in?" She opens the door and her eyes are puffy and red but she's still beautiful. I look at the pregnancy tests and they all have two little lines on them.

She says "They're wrong."

I say "Mel, all three of them are wrong?"

She says "THEY'RE WRONG!" Then she knocks them all off the sink and breaks down right on the bathroom floor.

I wrap my arms around her and say "Everything's going to be okay." But in my mind the only thing I could think of was that I have no idea what I'm doing.

**A/N: Drama! Well now that Mel is officially confirmed pregnant. What's going to happen? Only time will tell. Wow I sounded like Gossip Girl just then. , Anyway I will try to update tomorrow. Until then you guys are amazing.**

**Thanks to:**

******Yarizaolivares: Thanks I'm glad you like it.**


	6. First Appointments

**A/N: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

Melissa's POV

We sit there on the ground for a while with Blake's arms around me and he asks "Well, do you want to set up an appointment at the doctor's?"

I say "No, we can't do that. People will see us."

He says "Well then how are we going to do this?"

I say "You're right. I'll set up an appointment for Friday."

He says "And I'll be there for you. If that's what you want."

I say "Of course I want you there. I love you."

He says "I love you too." Then he kisses me and we get up off the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday came a lot faster than I thought it would. After a long day of filming a super emotional episode that was called Shooting Star we got in the car and started driving. I blurt out "Blake, I'm not ready. I can't do this. You're too young. I'm too young. This sucks. I'm scared." Then I start crying really ugly and he has to pull over.

He says "I'm scared too. Everything is going to be okay."

I say "You don't know that! Everything could end up horribly and everyone will think that I'm a stupid slut that got knocked up and used to be famous."

He says "You're right I don't know. But maybe everything will be amazing and we'll have this perfect little baby that we both made and if anyone calls you that I'll say she's not a slut. She's an amazing, sweet, beautiful girl who I love."

I say "You're right. I love you too. Now come on we gotta keep driving." We kiss again and he starts driving. After 20 agonizing minutes we get there and go up to the front desk.

I say "I'm here for an ultrasound"

The receptionist asked "Name?"

I say "Melissa Benoist."

She says "Okay, you can just sit in the waiting room and the nurse will call you when they're ready."

I say "Okay. Thank you."

Blake and I sit down and he kisses my hand and asks "Are you okay?" I nod.

The nurse says "Benoist, Melissa." I get up with Blake holding my hand and we go into one of the rooms. They got her weight which was 112 pounds, her blood pressure 122/85; they took her temperature which was 98.6.

The nurse says "The doctor will be in a few minutes."

I say "I'm nervous. What if something is wrong?"

He says "Everything's going to be okay."

Then the doctor walks in. He says "Good morning, Melissa. I'm Doctor Wu."

I say "Good morning."

He says "You're here for an ultrasound, correct?"

I say "Yes."

He says "After, I'm going to have some blood drawn, okay?"

I say "Okay."

He says "I assume you're the father."

Blake says "Yeah, I am."

He says "Okay, why don't you just lie down here and can you lift up your shirt and unbutton you pants?" I do as he told me and then he said "This gel might be a little cold." He squirts the gel on my belly and crap its cold and after a few moments of silence the doctor looked at us and said "See this right here. That's your baby. And this thing that's moving that's the heartbeat and it's very strong." I start to cry and then I look over at Blake who has tears in his eyes. Blake kisses me on top of my head.

Blake asks "Can we get copies."

Dr. Wu says "Sure and I will give you some vitamins. I would like to see you in three weeks."

I say "Okay doctor. Thank you."

He says as he gives us some vitamins "You can get whatever pamphlets you want."

I grab the one that say pregnancy, Shaken Baby Syndrome, and breastfeeding. I say "Do you want to keep it?"

He says "Of course I do. I love you and our baby. Do you want to go to lunch?" We walk to the car and we start driving.

I say "Sure. Can we go to IKEA? We can eat then look at cribs."

He says "Already?"

I say "It's never too early and IKEA is only two minutes away." We get there and go inside and eat. After we're done eating we go over to the cribs and there's a little girls nursery all in pink and I say "Aww, it's so cute. Hey this is kind of our first date."

He says "I usually don't go to ultrasounds and pick out cribs on the first date but it's okay. This is the best date ever."

I kiss him and when I pull away a lady comes up to us and asks "Hi, I was wondering if I could take a picture with you guys."

We say "Sure." Then we take the picture. We look at a couple more cribs and take some more pictures we leave. Then we go to Blake's apartment and go inside.

He says "It's already 10. Do you want to just lay in bed?"

I say "Sure. Wow our first date and you're getting me in bed."

We walk to the bedroom and we lie down and he says "You're so beautiful."

I blush and say "Stop it."

He says "It's true though. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

I say "Even more then Dianna."

He kisses my nose and says "Definitely. While we're talking about people at work how are we going to tell everyone?"

I say "I don't know. But we have to soon. Maybe we just tell one person then everyone will know."

He says "I think we should tell them ourselves like in person."

I say "Speaking of in person how amazing was that ultrasound? It didn't feel like it was real until I saw it."

He says "Yeah, it was beautiful. I couldn't believe the baby was ours, Mom."

I say "Well, it was, Dad. I'm tired."

He says "Wanna go to sleep?"

I say "Sure." Then he wraps his arms around me and we go to sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys! A little fluffy chapter that was fun to write. I'll try to update tomorrow. Until then you guys are amazing. Also stop SOPA! If the law goes through glee fanfiction writers, fanart makers, video makers and glee roleplayers will go to jail and there will be no more fiction. Just look up Stop SOPA and the link will come up. Please I really don't want to go to jail. It only takes a minute to vote.**

**Thanks to:**

**Yarizaolivares: Thank you!**

**Gleeotch13: Thank you I'm really glad you like it.**


	7. First Confession

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot.**

Melissa's POV

I ask "Is the car all loaded up?"

He says "Yeah, let's go." We start to drive to the airport. Blake and I decided that we would tell our families face to face about the baby. We're taking a flight to Miami to tell Blake's family first.

I say "I'm nervous. What if they don't like me?"

He says "Trust me they'll like you. Why would you think they wouldn't like you?"

I say "Well, I kind of ruined their son's life."

He says "No you didn't. You made me the happiest man on earth because I'm your boyfriend and the father of our child. I promise they'll love you. So here's the plan today we'll just get to know the family. On Saturday we'll go to Dianna's baby shower. Then on Sunday we'll have Easter and then right after the party's over we'll tell my parents. Then go home on Monday."

I say "Sounds like a plan. Oh, we're here. I'm still nervous."

He kisses me on the lips and asks "Did that help with the nerves?"

I say "A little bit. Come on, we don't want to be late for our first vacation together."

He says "Okay." Then we unload the car, go through security and get on the plane.

I say "Planes always freak me out. Ever since I was little."

He says "Well, they kind of freak me out too. When I was little I used to squeeze onto my mom's hand really hard and silently sing."

I say "That's so cute. I'll see if that works."

Then the pilot shows this video of putting on seatbelts and the emergency evacuation video. The pilot also said we were going to lift off and we will be in Miami in about 5 hours and 37 minutes.

Blake says "So it's 8:00 now and we'll be there about 12:37 our time. But Miami is three hours behind so it'll be about 9:37 there. Right?"

I say " I think so." I feel us start to lift off and squeeze his hand and start to sing You're the One That I Want.

He says "Mel, you have a strong grip." Then now that were all the way in the air I let go of his hand.

I say "I'm going to sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mel, wake up."

I feel that I'm being lightly tapped on the shoulder. I wake up and see Blake I say "Hi baby."

He says "Hi, it's time to get out of the plane. You slept through the landing. Come on sleepy head, Mike is picking us up." We get our carry-ons and find our other luggage. Then we look for Mike and we see that he made a sign that says Blake Jenner and Melissa Benoist.

Blake goes over to hug Mike and I just stand there with the luggage. Mike says "Hi, you must be Melissa, I'm Mike."

Then I shake his hand and say "I'm Melissa and Blake has told me so much about you."

He says "I hope it was all good things. Well, I'll help you guys with the luggage." He gets one of the suitcases and we take all the stuff to the car.

Mike asks "So Melissa is this your first time in Miami?"

I say "Yeah, it's my first time here. It's pretty nice from what I've seen." After about ten minutes of small talk we get to a big house that I assume is Blake's.

I whisper "Wow, I'm gonna meet your parents."

He says "This is kind of exciting."

I say "I'm still nervous. I tend to tell the truth when I'm nervous. What if I accidently say '_Hi, I'm Melissa. Your son got me pregnant.'_

He says "Let's just go inside." We take the luggage inside and I see Blake's parents and they walk over and hug Blake.

He says "Hey mom and dad. This is Melissa."

I say "It's nice to meet you Mrs. And Mr. Jenner."

They say "It's nice to meet you too. You can put your things in Blake's room."

Then we walk to Blake's room and put the luggage down. I say "Wow, I was expecting something embarrassing like Star Wars sheets or something."

He said "Well, I called my mom and made sure she changed it to plain white sheets."

I say "Your parents are pretty cool to let you have a girl stay in your room."

He says "They trust me, even though they shouldn't because well you know what happened."

I say "Yeah. How do you think they're going to take it?"

He says "It could go either way. I think it'll be okay though."

Then I kiss him on the lips. Then we start moving our lips in sync and I slide my tongue on his bottom lip. He grants my tongue access and they battle for dominance. But then we pull apart when we hear a knock at the door. Blake says "Come in."

Mike walks in and says "Derrick and Ricky want to meet us at the mall. We can carpool but first I want to swing by my house to pick up Dianna."

Blake says "Okay, you ready Mel?"

I say "Yeah, I'm ready." We get in the car. After about five minutes we get to another big house. Is it me or are all these in Miami huge?

Mike texts Dianna that he's outside and I see a pregnant woman waddle outside of the house and Blake helps her into the backseat. I wonder what it'll be like when my stomach gets bigger. I look down at my now flat stomach but then Dianna says "Hi, I'm Dianna."

I say "Melissa." Then we shake hands. It takes 30 minutes to get to the mall and we mostly talk about how Blake and I met. Then we get out of the car and I meet Blake's other brothers.

We have lunch and then Blake says "My brothers want to go to these sport shops. Are you going to be okay with Diana."

I say "Yeah, I'll be just fine. Love you."

He says "Love you too."

Then I kiss him on the lips and all his brothers from far away say "Aww."

We part our separate ways and I go with Dianna while Blake goes with his brothers.

Diana says "Let's go the maternity store. I saw some stuff last time that would look great on you." I stop in my tracks. How does she know?

I say "What? Why would I need maternity clothes."

She says "Melissa, it's okay. I know by the way you're wearing a baggy shirt and earlier you couldn't stop staring at my stomach and then your stomach. You did that like a million times. And how you kept looking at that baby at the table next to us and looked like you were about to cry. I know I did the same things. Does Blake know?"

I say with tearful eyes "Yes. We're planning on telling his parents on Sunday. I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone."

She says "I promise I won't." Then she gives me a hug. "Now let's go look at those clothes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We got home around 5 and we were apparently going to have a family dinner. Dianna and I helped by setting the table. We all sat down and Mrs. Jenner asked me "Melissa, would you like some wine?"

I lie and say "No thank you. I don't drink." She nods her head and everyone continues to talk and I get to know all them better and they ask me some questions. After that we play some board games like Sorry, Yahtzee, and Monopoly. It's 11:00 when everybody decides to go home and Blake and I go to his room.

I say "Your family is really nice."

He says "Yeah."

I blurt out "Dianna knows I'm pregnant."

He says "You told her?"

I say "No, she just knew. I don't know how but she did."

He says "I'm tired."

I say "Let's go to sleep. Good night Dad."

He says "Good night Mom." Then we kiss goodnight and I go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today's Dianna's baby shower. After I'm finished getting ready Dianna calls me and I say "Hello?"

She says "I forgot to tell you but Maria's coming today."

I say "What?"

She says" I'm sorry I invited her before her and Blake broke up and I just couldn't uninvited her so I'm sorry."

I say "it's fine I'll just avoid her. Thanks for the head's up though."

She says "I'll see you there. Bye."

I say "Bye." Then I throw up. Ugh damn morning sickness.

Blake runs in and says "Are you okay?"

I say "Yeah, just morning sickness."

He says "You look beautiful.

I say "Thanks now go get ready. It starts at 9:00 and it's 8:00."

He says "Alright." It takes him about twenty minutes to get ready and we leave.

When we get there we intertwine our fingers and knock on the door. Dianna opens it and says "Hey guys. Well guys come on in. You can set that present down on the coffee table. Everyone's in the backyard." We walk out there and we see that all of Blake's brothers are here and are dragging him off to the den. Then I'm left outside by myself and I see Maria immediately. I meet some people and everyone is being so nice but I can see Maria keeps looking at me. Then I realize I really have to pee so I go find a bathroom. But now I'm lost.

"Your knocked up slutty, home wrecking ass looking for a bathroom so you can pee because the baby's sitting on the bladder?." Maria asks.

I say "What are you talking about now?"

She says "I heard yours and Dianna's pow wows at the mall yesterday. So tell me is Blake the baby daddy or did you steal another girl's boyfriend?"

I say "Yes he's the father."

She says "You know Blake had so much potential. And as much as I hate to admit it so did you. You guys are both good singing and acting. Now with a baby you can't possibly both be an actress and a mom."

I say "We can do both."

She says "But the worst part is that you trapped him down. Blake's too nice of a guy to give up a baby or ever leave you so now he'll never be with the girl he loves, me."

I say "He doesn't love you anymore. He loves me because I'm not a psycho bitch. And you'll never have the relationship we have."

Then she slaps me cross the face. I slap her back and Blake says "What's going on here?"

We both say at the time same time "She slapped me."

Maria says "You should keep your bitch on a leash."

He says "Don't talk to her like that. Mel, are you okay?"

I say "I'm fine."

Maria says "Calm down your precious baby momma is fine."

I say "Can we just go?"

He says "Yeah, I'll just tell Dianna." Then I wait in the car and we go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's Sunday and Blake's parent's party is just starting to clear out. An hour later everybody's gone. I ask "Blake, are you ready?"

He takes a deep breath and says "Yeah. Let's do this." I hold his hand and kiss it like he did to me at the hospital. We walk into the kitchen where Blake's parents are. He says "Mom, Dad we have to tell you something."

His mom says "Okay, what is it sweetheart?"

I say "You might want to sit down for this." They both look concerned.

I grip his hand again and he gives me a reassuring look.

Blake starts and says "Melissa's pregnant." They both gasp and Mrs. Jenner burst into tears. His Dad looked speechless. After a few minutes of silence "It's mine by the way and we're keeping it but you probably already knew that."

Mrs. Jenner says "Blake, we raised you right. You guys aren't even married."

Mr. Jenner says "Are you going to get married? Live together?"

Blake says "We are already living together but I don't think we're getting married but we are dating."

Mrs. Jenner says "Well, whatever you decide to do we're going to support you."

We both say thank you and go to Blake's room. He says "That went well."

I say "Now, I think we should tell everyone on set and then my family next weekend but I'm tired so let's go to sleep."

He says "Okay, good night beautiful." Then I kiss his lips and we pass put.

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up. This is the longest chapter! There was some drama so your welcome. I'll update tomorrow maybe. Please review, favorite, and/or follow. Until then you guys are amazing.**

**Thanks to:**

**Yarizaolivares: Thank you, I'm glad you think I'm interesting.**

**Winifred Rose: Thank you! Maybe you'll give them a chance more often then.**

**Jennoist-OTP:I love fluff too. I'm also on the edge of my seat because I don't plan what I write I just type and it turns into a story.**


	8. First Dance Reheasals

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot. Some shower smut.**

Melissa's POV

This weekend went really well. Blake's family seems to like me and his parents don't hate me for ruining his life so that's a good sign. It's now Monday and we have to go to work. We have dance rehearsals For the Longest Time at 6:00. I wake up at five and say "Blake, it's time to wake up."

He says "Five more minutes."

I say "Okay, but you're going to be mad at me for using all the hot water."

He says "Do whatever you want." I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth then strip down and go into the shower. I start singing in the shower and then I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. "I thought I'd steal some hot water."

I say "Have as much as you like." I kiss him and he caresses my cheek and puts his other hand on my waist. I start to run my hand through his hair and tug on it. I wrap my free hand around his neck to pull us closer together. Then his lips move down to my neck leaving kisses and he starts kissing along my jaw line and I moan. I say "I need you." Then he slowly enters me and slowly starts to thrust into me. Our hips start to move in sync and I say "Oh, God!" Then he hits my sweet spot and yell "Fuck Blake." I dig my fingernails into his back as he starts to quicken. I soon start to unravel and he pulls out of me. I say "We really need to shower."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We get to work and while we are in rehearsals Blake and I keep smiling at each other. I think everyone knows that we're dating now but I don't know. We've been practicing for three hours and I feel the same nauseous feeling I get every morning. I'm about to bark. I run to the closest garbage can and throw up. Blake comes up and pulls my hair out of the way and luckily none got in my hair. After about 10 minutes of throwing up I realize I'm done. Zach asks "Mel, are you okay?"

I say "Yeah, I'm okay. Just feeling a little under the weather."

He asks "Do you want to sit down?"

I say "I think I'll be fine."

Heather says "I'll fill in for your part. You can sit down."

I say "Okay." Then I awkwardly sit down and I see all their eyes are staring at me while they're doing the dance. Crap, they all know I'm pregnant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was hanging out in my trailer reading over my script when I hear a knock at the door. I get up to open the door and it's Ryan. Crap, he knows too. I'm losing my job.

He says "I heard about what happened at dance rehearsals. Are you feeling okay?"

I say "I'm fine now. What did you really come in here for?"

He says "Listen, I know that…"

I hear another knock at the door and it's Heather. She doesn't see Ryan and says "Does Ryan know that you're preg- hey Ryan." She whispers to me "I'm so sorry. I'm gonna go." Then she leaves.

He says "Melissa, is there something you're not telling me?"

I say "I'm pregnant."

He says "Blake, right?" I nod.

He says "Well we have two options: you can do maternity leave when your bump becomes too visible or we can do some complex camera shots and wear baggy clothes."

I say "I think we can do the second one. But after the baby's born can I have a couple weeks off?"

He says "Sure. Have as much time as you want."

I say "Thanks Ryan."

He says "You're welcome, Mel. I have to get back to work. Bye."

I say "Bye."

I read my script again and Lea barges in and says "Is it true?"

I say "Yes. Everyone probably thinks I'm a slut now."

She says "No, I don't think so. But I'm so jealous. I want a baby."

I say "It's kind of hard because you throw up all the time, you have these weird cravings and you can barely fit into your jeans."

She says "You and Hemo are still so lucky."

I say "Okay, well I have to talk to Blake."

She says "The baby daddy."

I say playfully "Shut up." Then we both leave the trailer.

Becca comes up to me and say "Congratulations!" Then she hugs me. I get all the same responses from Alex, Jacob, and Darren.

I see Blake talking to Cory and he says "Congratulations, you two." Then he hugs both of us.

I say "Everyone has been doing that to me. Are you okay with everyone knowing?"

He says "Yeah, it's fine. They're doing the same me. At least we have less people to tell."

I say "Next: my family."

**A/N: Yeah, now everybody on Glee knows! I won't be updating as often due to school. Happy birthday Blake Jenner! Hoping for some Jennoist. Please review, follow and/or favorite. Also sign up for please stop SOPA or fan fiction will cease to exist. Until then, you guys are amazing.**

**Thanks to:**

**Yarizaolivares: Thank you, I don't think I'm the master but thanks. You're amazing too.**


	9. First Confrontations

**A/N: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

Melissa's POV

Since it was April Melissa was near the end of her first trimester when she woke up in the morning her morning sickness wasn't as bad as it's been. She was two months pregnant and when she told her mom two weeks ago she may have been a little disappointed but she said she'd support her too. Plus her mom said that she thought Blake was a nice gentleman. She heard Blake start to wake up and she said "Hey, cutie."

He yawned and said "Hey gorgeous. How's the baby?"

I say "The baby's good." I give him a kiss on the lips and say "We have to get ready for work. So let's get up."

We both get ready and eat breakfast and go to work. I get my script and it's called All or Nothing. I read it over a couple of times and I think to myself being a Ryley shipper must be so hard. It's going to be so weird fighting with Blake. Oh, well. I walk to Stage 14 and I see everyone is already there. We start to rehearse the scene then we film it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's finally lunch and Blake asks me "What do you want for lunch?"

I say "The baby is craving Chipotle."

He says "Then we're going to Chipotle." Then I give him a quick peck on the cheek and I intertwine our fingers and we walk to his car.

We drive for about ten minutes and the line has a normal amount of people in it. We are in line and we see that Jacob and Becca are also here. We wave to them and they wave back. Blake gives me a quick kiss on the lips and then when he pulls away we rest our foreheads on each other's heads. I say "I love you."

He says "I love you too Mel."

I tease him and say "I love you more."

He says "Well, I seem to disagree because I love you more."

I say "I love the mostest."

He says "I love you more than the mostest." Then we got to the front of the line and ordered then sat down with Jacob and Becca.

Becca whispers in my ear "Could you guys be more obvious?"

I look down at my stomach and whisper "You mean about my baby bump?"

She whispers "No, you don't even really have one. About you guys dating. I mean on tumblr and twitter everyone already thinks you guys are dating."

I say "So let them think what they want. I don't care if they know because they're not part of my relationship."

Blake asks "What are you guys talking about?"

Becca says "The rumors about you guys dating."

Jacob says "Technically they're not rumors. They're true."

Blake says "People actually care about us? Interesting."

I say "You learn something new every day." Then they all eat and go back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cravings are getting worse and worse I'm like eating gross stuff like pickles with chocolate. Since we didn't have work until later I realized I woke up at 12 and Blake wasn't there. I go outside and Blake left me a note saying _Hey, sleepyhead. At the grocery store. Love you. Xoxo._

I smiled at the note and texted Blake _Hey cutie, got your note. Bring home bread lots of bread._ I pressed send and I hear a knock at the door. I get up to get it and it's Maria. I ask "Can I help you?"

She says "I just need my stuff. Wow, nice baby bump. Wait to lock him down so no one else can have him."

I say "Excuse me? I'm not the one barging into other people's houses and acting like a psycho person. Just get your stuff and leave so I don't have to see you again." That sounded so bitchy, hormones are crazy.

She says "You know you're acting really bitchy and I think it's because you know you ruined Blake's life. He was perfectly fine without you and your mediocre talent. But then you just had to come over to his apartment and act like a mess because you know someone as sweet as Blake would comfort you. Then you got him drunk because that's the only way he would have sex with your fat ass. You got knocked up and you locked him down nice job."

I say "You're just jealous that he chose me."

She says "He'll never love you fully. He's just stuck with you and you know what people say you never forget your first love. And no matter how hard you try you will never be that."

I say "I can't believe someone as nice as Blake dated someone like you. You must've had to act real nice for him."

She says "It was a real hassle. Well I'll let you get back to your morning sickness or whatever you do. Bye sweetheart."

I say "Bye." Then I slam the door in her face and burst into tears. What if I did really ruin his life? I mean Blake deserves so much better and yet he stays with me. I hear the door open and it's Blake.

He walks into the living room and sees me crying "Mel, what's wrong?"

I say "Did I ruin your life?"

He says "No of course not. Why?"

I say "Maria came over and she um, said that I was ruining your life and everything she said was true. So um I think I ruined your life and I'm sorry." Then I bury my head into his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

He says "You can't listen to her. I think that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you. I love you so much, Melissa Marie Benoist words can't describe it."

I say "I love you too, Blake Alexander Jenner. Did you buy the bread?"

He says "Yes it's in the kitchen."

I kiss him and say "Did I tell you I love you?" I kiss his lips and stuff my face in bread.

He says "You like it?"

I say "Oh, yeah want some?"

He says "No, you eat it baby."

Then I tweet _Bread. _I say "Babe, we have to go to work."

He says "Okay I love you."

I say "I love you too." Then I kiss him and we get ready.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! School was crazy. Anyway this was kind of a filler chapter so yeah. I will do my best with updating so don't get mad. Please review, follow or favorite. Until then, you guys are amazing.**

**Thanks to:**

**Yarirzaolivares: Thanks for following!**

**TeaAndGlee: I love your username! I'm glad you love the story!**

**Theatrechiclme: I'm a big fan of your stories so it's an honor! I' happy you love it and I try very hard for it to be fluffy and angsty! I saw the tweet and thought it was adorable and I fangirled.**


	10. First Shopping Spree

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot.**

Melissa's POV

The last scene of season 4 we had to film was where the New Directions were doing a show circle and it was the saddest thing ever and Heather had to keep stopping because I started to cry really hard because of hormones and then she kept looking at me and that made her start to cry really hard too. After about 6 hours we finally we got that scene done I got out my phone and tweeted "_AND that's a wrap—so long #gleeseason4! Many thanks and huge hugs to the entire cast and crew…been a truly life changing experience!" _

Then I felt someone come up from behind me and it's Blake. I turn around and kiss him. I say "How do you feel know that the season is over?"

He says "I'll miss hanging out with all my friends. But it also means that I get to spend time with my super sexy girlfriend." I kiss him again and then I hear Kevin telling us to gather around the cake and he starts to sing "Happy Season to us." Then we take a picture around the cake and I stand in the back of everyone with Blake. Then after about an hour of cake eating and socializing we all go home.

I say "There's an episode of Glee on tonight. Want to watch it?"

He says "Of course I do. There's this actress on it that's really beautiful and I can't miss that."

I say "Well I heard she has this really handsome boyfriend who she loves a lot so you don't got a chance."

He says "Maybe, like the wise Ellie Goulding says Anything Could Happen." Then he kisses me and I start to smile.

Then I hear that Glee is on and say "Babe, it's on!" Then we watch it and we reheat some leftover spaghetti. After that I say "I want to watch a movie."

He says "The Notebook?"

I say "Um, okay. But only because you're cute." Then He kissed my nose and put the movie on. Halfway through the movie I saw that Blake passed out and my eyelids started to grow heavy and then I fell asleep and pulled a blanket over us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mel, are you ready?"

I say "Almost." But I was lying. I couldn't find a shirt or dress where my small baby bump was noticeable. I barely even fit into my biggest pair of jeans. I finally decide on a white blouse that's a bit flowy and put my hair in a ponytail. I didn't have time to put on any make up so I just put on a little lipstick.

Blake says "You look beautiful."

I say "Are you sure I don't look all fat and pregnant?"

He says "You don't look fat. But you got that pregnancy glow thing going on."

I say as we walk down to the car "Thanks but I feel fat because my baby bump is becoming more noticeable. People are going to find out about the baby soon."

He says "I know what do you want to do when that happens?"

I say "There's nothing we really can do. I mean people will probably see me tonight and think something's up." After about ten minutes we get there and fans start to come up to us and we took pictures with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the Arrested Development premiere I tweeted _"The Bluths have been saved! At the Artested Development premiere with BlakeJenner and can barely contain myself…#beenwaitingsolong." _ I say to Blake "That was amazing!"

He says "Hell yeah it was." Then the whole drive home we sat in a comfortable silence and when we got home we went straight to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up and I get ready for the day and I hear someone call me and I answer it. I say "Hello?"

I hear Heather say "Hi Mel! What's up?"

I say "Nothing, you seem perky."

She says "I am! I'm going shopping for some maternity clothes today because even my flowyest and largest clothes won't fit me anymore."

I say "Sure, I have nothing to do today."

She says "Meet you at the mall noonish?"

I say "Sure, sounds great. We'll have a girl's day."

She says "Okay, I'm excited bye."

I say "Bye." Then I make some breakfast and I see that Blake just walked out of his room.

He kisses me and says "Hey, babe."

I say "Hi cutie, I made you breakfast and I'm going to go shopping with Heather today."

He says "Okay. That sounds cool a girl's day. Have fun."

I say "What are your plans for today?"

He says "I don't know. Run some errands, get some groceries."

I say "Can one of those errands be getting a haircut. It's so long."

He says "That's what she said."

I say "You need to stop watching The Office." When I was finished with my food I kiss Blake and wash my dish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I get to the mall and text Heather "Where you at?"

She says "Right behind you!"

I walk over to her and hug her. I say "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

She says "I know! I missed you. And I hope you're okay with the fact that I brought a surprise."

I say "Okay, what is it?"

She says "Close your eyes."

I close my eyes and a familiar voice says "Open!"

I shout "Lea! What are you doing here?"

She says "Well I saw Hemo while I was shopping and I ran up to her. I hope it's okay that I crashed your girl's day."

I say "Are you kidding me? The more the merrier! We're going to have so much fun!" We all hug and walk to the maternity store. We look at all the stuff they have and it looks interesting. They all look like stuff 30 year olds would wear. Wait that's only six years away. Crap, I'm old. They finally have some cute stuff in the back and Lea's can smell out cute clothes from like 30 miles away so she helps me. After that we go into to baby Gap and look at clothes. "The clothes are so small."

Lea says "Do you know what you guys are having yet?"

I say "No, I want it to be a surprise. What about you Heather? Do you know or want to know?"

She says "I want it to be a surprise." Then we go normal shopping because Lea wanted to for about two hours and then Heather says "It's two. Do you guys want a late lunch?"

We both nod and I ask "Where to?"

Lea says "There's a Chipotle right there."

Heather and I say "Okay." Then we order and sit down outside.

Just when we were about to get up Heather says "Mel, isn't that Nick?"

I turn my head around and he sees me and says "Melissa! Hey."

Lea says "Crap, Cory just texted me Sheila's giving him a hard time and scratched him I have to go."

Heather says "I gotta go too. I can't miss my ultrasound." She whispers "Will you be okay?"

I whisper back "Yeah." Then they both leave.

Nick asks "Do you mind if I sit?"

I say "Um, sure."

My hands are on the table and he grabs it and says "I miss you, Mel. Breaking up with you was the worst thing I ever did. I love you and want to be with you."

I pull my hands away and say "I'm pregnant."

He says "Is it mine?"

I say "No, it's Blake's. We've been dating for about five months now and we're keeping this baby."

He says "You're having a baby with that child? He's twenty."

I say "We're only four years apart. He's not a child."

He says "Please, he can't even drink. You know what? You are looking pudgier than usual and I hope your life is fantastic with your bastard child. Well, I got to go." He leaves and a single tear falls down my face. I walk to my car and break down. I don't miss Nick but how could he insult Blake or a baby that he didn't even know. I knew he was always a douche. I drive home and I see Blake is at home.

When I get in he asks "What's wrong? Your makeup is running."

I say "I bumped into Nick at the mall and he tried to get back together with me but I told him I was pregnant and it was yours. He insulted you and the baby. Gosh, how could he do that? I loved him for five years and he insults my baby."

Blake says "He's such a douche."

I say "Holy crap!"

Blake says "What? Are you in pain?"

I say "No, I felt the baby move."

He says "Are you sure? Well you're eighteen weeks so I guess that works. Let me feel." He puts his hands on my stomach and says "Holy crap, it's kicking."

I say "I know! Now, I have to pee!"

He says "Okay!"

I say "Someone's a little too excited. And remember sonogram tomorrow."

He says "Okay. Go pee now." I give him a quick peck on the lips and go to the bathroom."

**A/N: Sorry guys, school has been crazy so I made y'all an extra-long chapter with some drama. I'm sorry I keep putting Lea and Heather in it. I just love them! I am having a contest to see what gender you would like the baby to be. Also names and god parents suggestions would be appreciated. I'll update as soon as possible. Until then, you guys are amazing.**

**Thanks to:**

**Jennoist-OTP: They are! They're literally adorable.**


	11. First Talks

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot. **

Melissa's POV

I was now nineteen weeks pregnant and now that we had work off I was bored. I say "Blake, I'm bored."

He says "Well, maybe we can walk the dogs."

I say "Sounds like fun."

He says "Okay, Millie, Farley!" The dogs come running in and we get out their leashes and we walk out. We go to this little trail that the dogs love.

I say "I'm gonna instagram it."

He says "You're so weird, that's why I love you."

I say "I love you too." Then I kiss him on the lips and take a picture of our dogs.

He says "My brother, Derrick is going to visit soon."

I say "Okay, I love Derrick. I'm excited!"

He says "I'm doing a Blog ET Canada interview thing and since everyone thinks we're dating and they ask what should I say?"

I say "Tell them the truth."

He says "Okay, I'll have to be prepared for the crazy Jarley shippers though."

I say "Good Luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hear "Mel, are you awake?"

I say "Well, now I am. What do want?"

"Just to say I love you. And that I want breakfast."

I say "Well, I want maternity clothes that don't make me look fat. We don't get everything we want."

He says "Please I'm hungry!"

I say "Fine. You're lucky you're cute Jenner or else I would cut you for interrupting my sleep."

We both get up and I kiss him. He asks "Can I carry you to the kitchen?"

I ask "Why, practice for our wedding day?"

He says "No, just because." Then he picks me up bridal style. Ugh, why can't he take a hint? Well, we have been dating for like 5 months but still. We spend time together all the time.

As I'm cracking an egg I ask "Blake, since we've been going out for a while and I love you and you love and we're having a baby I was wondering when…"

He says "Oh, I get it."

I say "You do?"

He says "You want to pick out names."

"That's not what I was talking about! I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay. What were you talking about?"

I say "You know what? Never mind. Just eat your damn eggs."

He says "Mel, there's something bothering you. What is it?"

I say "Nothing, when do we need to pick your brother up?"

"Uh, 10. If something's bothering me tell me."

I say "It's really nothing. I gotta go do something. I'll be back."

He says "Where are you going?"

I say "To Becca's."

He says "Okay, I love you."

Then I just slam the door. I get in the car and call Becca. She says "Hey Momma Bear. What's up?"

I say "I need to talk. Can I come over?"

She says "Sure."

I say "Be there in 10."

She says "Okay." I drive for ten minutes and I get there. I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. "Hey girl. What's up?"

I say "Can I come inside?"

She says "Sure. Sit down, so what did you want to talk about?"

I say "I really want to get married."

She asks "To me? I'm sorry I don't like you like that."

I laugh and say "No, Blake. No offense but you're not my type as in you're not male. But the point is I want to marry Blake and I don't think he wants to marry me. I mean Nick and I never even talked about getting married or having children and with Blake our relationships is so different. "

She says "Of course he wants to marry you. He's just too scared to ask because you rejected him."

I ask "When did I reject him?"

She says "The day after you guys had sex. Yu said you wanted to be friends."

I say "I totally forgot about that."

She says "I feel like I say this too much, go talk to him not me."

I say "Thanks, Becca. I'm gonna go. Bye, girl."

She says "Bye girl catch you later." We hug then I exit the house. Just as I start driving I get a text from Blake saying 'I'm sorry. I love you.'

I smile and say 'I love you too' but just as I was going to press send. Something smashes into me and I black out.

**DUN DUN DUN! Mel got in a car accident. Why does everything bad happen to her? I don't know but will she ever get married now? Who knows? I do but I'm keeping it a secret. Sorry I haven't updated in like a million years. I'll try to get up a chapter ASAP in Blake's POV. I still need some gender and names so review them. Review, follow, and or favorite. Whatever suits your fancy. Until then, you guys are amazing.**

**Thanks to:**

**Jennoist-OTP: Aren't they just the cutest?**

**ladydiannagron: Thank you I'm glad you like it. There's Dianna Agron who's flawless by the way which judging by your username you know or Blake's sister in law Dianna who is also pregnant.**


	12. First Affairs

**A/N: I own nothing except for the plot.**

Blake's POV

"So Derrick you can stay in the guest bedroom, okay?"

He says "Sure, I'll put my suitcase there."

I get Derrick and me two beers and I hear my phone ringing. I check the caller ID and it's Melissa. I smile and say "Hey, beautiful what do you need?"

I hear on the other line someone crying and it's not Melissa. It's Maria. She says "Melissa got into a car accident. I called an ambulance and they're coming. I didn't even see her car. I'm sorry."

I say "It's okay. I'll see you there." I hang up the phone. "Derrick, Melissa was in an accident. We have to go to the hospital."

He says "Okay, dude. Let's go. I'll drive." We get in the car and start to drive and in about 20 minutes we're there.

I see Maria pacing back and forth and crying. She comes up to me and says "I know what this looks like but I didn't try to hit her. I didn't see her car. I'm so sorry."

I give her a hug and say "I know you wouldn't do that to someone. Where is she?"

I ask "Whe-where is she?"

She says "They took her to intensive care. They won't tell me anything."

I look around for a doctor and I see Hemo. What's she doing here? She sees me and says "Thank goodness you're here." She comes up and hugs me. "We're all waiting here." I see the whole glee cast there, even Lea, Chris and Naya. "Becca sent out a mass text that said that Melissa got in a car accident. She saw an accident while she was on a run."

I say "They won't let me see her. I have no idea what's going on with her or the baby." She hugs me and the whole cast comes up and we have a group hug.

Lea says "Everything will be fine. Just don't think negative."

I say "Well, what if she isn't okay? What am I supposed to do?"

Becca says "I know it's scary not knowing if she okay or not but she's a strong girl and she loves you too much to go anywhere." I try to believe that everything's okay but with everyone crying even the guys it's hard.

After about an hour's wait a doctor comes out and says "Mr. Jenner?"

I poke my head up and walk over to the doctor and say "Yes?"

"She's unconscious but she'll be fine. It might a few hours or even days until she wakes up."

I ask "And the baby?"

He sighs and says "We'll run some test when she's conscious. You may see her now."

He leads me to her room and says "Two people can be in here at a time. Good luck."

The doctor leaves the room and I sit next to her bedside. Her leg's broken, her arm is in a sling and she has scratches all over her face. She still looks beautiful though. I take her hand in mine and say "Hey, Mel. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I can't help but feel like this is all my fault. I shouldn't have done whatever I did to make you angry. I'm so sorry; I wish this was happening to me instead. I promise you that you and the baby will get better. I love you so much and if you wake up we'll move to a bigger house close to the set, with a big backyard so the baby can play there. We can have more kids too and more dogs. We'll get married too and be happy. We can't do those things if you don't wake up. Please wake up."

I kiss her hand and I didn't realize I was crying until Becca comes in. She says "Hey buddy. How is she?"

"She won't wake up. What if she never does?"

She says "She will, don't think like that. They're all still out there. Do you want some food or something?"

I say "Can I just have some coffee?"

She says "Sure." She leaves the room and Maria comes in.

"Can I talk to her?"

I say "Sure, do you want to be alone?"

She says "Yes, please."

I say "Okay, try not to kill each other."

She says "I won't. You really love her, don't you?"

I say "More than anything."

She almost whispered "Do you love her more than you loved me?"

I say "Yeah, I do. I'm sorry."

"Don't be she's a lucky girl. I used to be lucky too."

I say "I'll go now. Leave you too alone." I walk out the doorway and hide to make sure she doesn't see me. I'm usually not a snooper but I'm curious of what she has to say.

She says "Hello Melissa. I'm so sorry I got you into this whole mess. Contrary to what you might believe I didn't hit you on purpose. We may have not gotten along because we wanted the same boy but he truly loves you. I don't hate you for it but the next boy's mine. There probably won't be a next boy though because Blake's a keeper. But he's not mine to keep, he's yours. I won't be around to bother you anymore. I'm moving back to Miami for good. You have to wake up though for Blake. Please. I know we cheated but I still love him and I want him to be happy. He's happiest when he's with you. So please wake up."

Becca says "Blake here's your coffee."

I say "Becca be quiet. Oh shoot I think Maria heard us."

Maria pokes her head out and says "I did. Well, I'm going to go now. Tell Melissa I'm sorry and hi."

She starts to walk away and I say "Wait Maria. Do you think you could maybe stay?"

She smiles and says "Sure." We walk back to where the cast is sitting.

Lea walks up to me and says "I hope it's okay that Becca and Jacob are in there. Then Heather and Alex want to go in. We kinda made a list."

I say "That's okay."

Lea says "Can I talk to you privately?"

I say "Sure. Let's go over here."

We walk over to a private corner and she says "What the hell is she still doing here?"

I say "Well, she feels bad and I asked her to stay."

She says "Are you sure that you didn't ask her so if Melissa doesn't wake up she can be your rebound?"

I say "Of course not. I wouldn't do that to Melissa or Maria."

She says "Okay, just checking. Don't do anything stupid."

I say "You know I wouldn't."

She says "Okay, now if you'll excuse me I want to visit my home girl." I go back to the people and she goes to the room. I check my phone and it's about 11:00 PM.

Heather comes up and says "Blake, we're gonna head out. Text us if anything happens. Will you be okay alone?"

I say "Yeah, I'll be fine." Then everyone leaves except for Maria. "You can leave if you want."

She says "I won't be able to sleep. I'll just leave when you leave."

"I'm staying overnight just in case she wakes up."

"Well, I guess we're having a sleepover." We both walk to her room and sit down on the little couch in there.

She asks "Do you remember how we first met?"

I say "Yeah, I saw you at freshman orientation and I swore that you were the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

She says "Really? No you didn't."

I say "Yes I did. I told my dad that I was gonna marry you someday."

She says "Yeah but six years later now look at us. You're having a baby and I'm in college. Everything's different."

I say "I miss you sometimes though. Not in a girlfriend way but being my friend."

She says "I just miss you." Then she pushes her lips to mine. I'm shocked so I lightly push her away. She says "I'm sorry Blake; I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to kiss you. Not that it matters but did you feel anything?"

I say "Nope, I just don't feel the way I feel about Mel for you."

She says "Let's pretend that didn't happen."

I say "Deal. Want to go to sleep?"

She says "Sure, hand me the blanket." I hand her the blanket and we both get under it. Little did they know Melissa just woke up to see the whole thing.

**OMG! Melissa saw them kissing. Oh, Blake's gonna be in trouble. What will happen to Jennoist? And what about the baby? Please review, favorite and or follow I think I'll update on Fridays, Saturdays, and maybe Sundays. Until then, you guys are amazing.**

**Thanks to: **

**StarkidGleek12: She's okay. I'm glad you love it and think it's good. Great suggestion!**

**Jennoist-OTP: Mel's okay! But she's not okay emotionally. **


	13. First Fights

**A/N: I own nothing except for the plot.**

Melissa's POV

I wake up to see Blake and Maria kissing. I have no idea what to do. Should I break them up or say something? I'll just wait until the morning. I go back to sleep.

I feel someone kissing my hand and wake up. It's Blake and he says "Hi, beautiful."

I say "Hi is the slut still here?"

He says "Do you mean Maria? Yeah, she's still in the bathroom. How did you know she was here?"

I say "I woke up to her and you kissing. I can't believe you would do that to me while I'm in a coma because she hit me with her car."

"She didn't mean too and she kissed me. I would never do that to you. I love you, Mel."

I feel tears start to form and I see Maria walk in. I say "If you know what's good for you get your scrawny, no good, home wrecking ass out of here."

Her face immediately falls and she says "Hope you feel better. Bye Blake." Then she walks out.

I say "You too, Blake. Get out."

He says "Mel-."

"I mean it! Get out!"

"Mel, you have to still take some test to see if the baby's okay."

"I'll take them alone. You need to leave though. You're stressing me out."

He sighs and says "Okay, call me if you need anything. I love you."

I say "I will." Then he kisses me on the forehead and I feel more tears start to form. He leaves and closes the door. After about an hour they give me some vegetable soup. It's disgusting. After I'm halfway finished a doctor comes in.

I say "Hello."

He says "Hello, we'll be taking some tests. Will the father be present?"

I lie and say "No, he has work."

He says "Alrighty, well we'll just have you lie down here and we're going to do an ultrasound. He applied jelly to my belly and it was so damn cold. He moved around the ultrasound stick thing, I have no idea what it's called and he smiles and says "I found the heartbeat of the baby but it's not as strong as it should be. You should take it easy for a couple of weeks and rest. Don't do anything stress inducing. Okay? I'll go get you some medication."

I ask "When will I be able to leave the hospital?"

He says "Someone can check you out today." He leaves and I see Becca is coming in.

She says "Hey, are you okay?"

I say "Well let's see I got in a car accident and broke a couple limbs, I almost lost my baby, and my boyfriend kind of cheated on me."

"Yeah, I bumped into Blake and he told me what happened. I'm sorry buddy. But it wasn't his fault."

"I'll never know because I'm never speaking to him again."

"Mel, really? You're having a baby with him and he's your lobster, he's the Nathan to your Haley, he's the Cory to your Topanga, he's the Ron to your Hermione, he's the Stiles to your Lydia."

"Now's not the time for Friends, One Tree Hill, Boy Meets World and Harry Potter references. It's not very nice to use my OTP's against me. He betrayed me."

"Mel, he didn't kiss her back. He loves you and only you. You love him too."

"Becca, do you mind if I stay at your house for a couple of days? I really don't want to go to my place."

"Yeah, but promise me you'll talk to Blake sometime this week. Do you want me to check you out?"

"Yeah that'd be great and fine I'll talk to him." She smiles and goes to the front desk to check me out. After about 20 minutes she comes back in with a little bottle of pills and I get some crutches.

She says "You ready?"

I say "Yeah." Then we leave the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blake's POV

How could I lose her? I can't believe this is happening. Becca called and told me that she's staying at her house and my brother said he'll visit again when things aren't so crazy. So I'm all alone with the dogs. I hear someone knock on the door and get up to open it. It's Jacob. He says "Dude, I know how you're going to win Melissa back."

I say "How?"

"You're going to John Cusack her. But with a twist."

"What's a Cusack and what twist?" He just smirks and I'm confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa's POV

Becca and I are just watching A Walk to Remember on the couch eating popcorn. We would be watching The Notebook but that's Blake's favorite movie and I don't want to think about him right now. Damn it I just did. I feel myself start to dose off and I didn't realize I was asleep until I hear someone calling my name. "Melissa."

There are rocks being thrown at the window and Blake's using a bullhorn to call my name. I hear Becca mumble something along the lines of "Oh, Jacob you could do that with me anytime."

I laugh and remind myself to ask her about that. I go over to the window and say "Blake, Jacob it's like 3 in the morning and all the neighbors are sleeping. Go home!"

Blake says "Not until you know how truly sorry I am for hurting you."

Becca comes up to the window with her messy hair and says "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

Jacob takes the bullhorn from Blake and says "Nice hair Becca."

She says "Fuck you, Jacob."

I whisper to her "In your dream you already did."

She looks at me with her mouth wide open speechless. Blake says "Melissa, please forgive me!"

I look at him and he looks so helpless and cute and look and Becca and says "You better go down there."

I run down and when I get down there I run into his arms well drag my foot because of my cast and he kisses me. I hear clapping and I realize we woke up her neighbors.

They all go back in their houses and I say "I love you."

He says "I love you too. And I'm sorry, it'll never happen again. I promise."

I say "Okay, I believe you. Can we go home? I'm cold and tired."

Then he takes my hand and leads me to the car and we say a quick goodbye to Jacob. It's about a ten minute drive to the apartment. We get into bed and I have a smile on my face.

He says "You look so beautiful. I love you." Then he kisses me on the nose.

I say "I love you too." Then he cuddles with me and I fall asleep in his arms.

**A/N: Yay! They're back together! Everything seems to be hunky dory for now. Sorry about my references I wanted to use my other OTP's so yeah. I hope you liked this chapter and please review, follow and or favorite. I'm sorry this took so long to update. I'll probably update tomorrow. Until then, you guys are amazing. Also vote for the baby's gender and name please.**

**Thanks to:**

**StarkidGleek12: I'm happy you love the story and I kinda hated that chapter too because it also killed my Jennoist feels. I don't feel offended by the way. Of course they need each other! She won't go back with Nick I don't think. I don't like how he treated them either. Sorry I kept you waiting so long.**

**Jennoist-OTP: There is so much drama! It's like One Tree Hill if you watch it. Blake better watch himself in the future. I'm glad you loved it. **


	14. First Rumors

**A/N: I own nothing except for the plot. **

**Melissa's POV**

It's official people know that Jennoist is real. Blake just confirmed it a week ago. I swear I can hear the tumblr fangirls squealing. I look down at my stomach and I smile. I am currently almost five months. I say "Blake, when are we going to pick names?"

He says "Well, we can pick now. But I refuse to name our baby Kendall or Kylie."

It took me a second to get it but then I was like "Oh, I get it! Well, I'll get a pencil and piece of paper and we'll start this thing."

"Okay, so I was thinking of some names and I really think it's going to be a girl."

I say "Really? You think it's going to be a girl? I think it's going to be a guy."

"Well okay for a guy what about Adam?"

"Hmm, Adam Jenner, it could work. Well babe since you do think it's gonna be a girl what about Katie Jenner?"

"I like it but I don't think I love it. I was thinking about Isabella."

I say "That sounds like a middle name though, but we'll put it on the list. We have to think of more boy names."

He says "I have one more girl name though. I really like the name Ryley."

I say "Like Ryder plus Marley= Ryley? Why?"

He says "Well, the whole reason we got together was because of the show and it's such a cute name."

I say "Okay, that's actually adorable. I'll put it on the list. For boy names, Luke."

He says "I like it put it on the list."

I look at all the names and say "I like Luke and Ryley the best."

He says "Those ones are my favorites too. Wait, we have to leave for the doctor's appointment."

I say "Shit, let's go." We walk down to the car and he helps me in because I still have to use crutches and we start driving. I say "I'm nervous."

He says "But this is like our millionth time going to the doctor. There's nothing to be worried about."

I say "I know but when you weren't at the doctor's appointment they said that the baby's heartbeat wasn't as strong as it should be. What if we lose the baby?"

He says "We're not gonna lose the baby. Everything's going to be fine."

I say in tears "Face it everything bad happens to us. I mean we both kind of cheated, the first time we had sex I got pregnant, the first time I met your family we saw Maria and we got into a slap fight, she kissed you and we almost broke up, and I got hit by a car. Maybe the universe doesn't want us to be together."

He sighs and says "You know what I think? I think the universe wants us to be together because it made me realize you're the one that I want to be with and granted us this baby that we love. I love you so much and we're here."

I say "I love you too." Then I kiss him on the cheek. We walk inside and I go up to the receptionist and say "We made an appointment under Jenner."

She said "Ah, yes Mr. and Mrs. Jenner just have a seat in the waiting room." I smile when she calls me Mrs. Jenner. Blake of course doesn't even notice. God, why can't he see I want to get married? The same lady says "Mrs. Jenner?"

We get up and she says "The doctor will be with you shortly."

She left the room and Blake says "She called you Mrs. Jenner."

I said "I know, I hope it's okay that I used your last name."

"What's wrong with your last name?"

"Nothing, I just used your last name. Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"I'm not I just don't get why you used my last name."

"Fine, you know what? I promise you I'll never use your last name again."

Then the doctor walked in "Hey guys. So let's take a look here. I'm gonna need you to lie down and pull up your top and unbutton your pants."

I do as he says and he puts the gel on me and it's so damn cold. He finds the heartbeat and says "It's back to normal. The heartbeat is back. Oh wait."

I say "What is something wrong?"

He says "I see two heads."

Blake says "Our baby has two heads?"

The doctor says "No, I'm sorry that we didn't find out earlier but you're having twins."

I say "As in two babies?"

"That's correct. Would you like more copies?" I nod still in shock and he leaves the room.

I say "I'm still mad at you."

He says "I didn't mean to overreact, I'm sorry and we just found out some the awesome news that we're having twins."

I say "Just take me home." We walk out and Dr. Wu gives us the copies. We drive home in silence since I'm mad at Blake. We walk up to the apartment and I immediately go into the kitchen and get some chocolate because I'm craving it "Why did it bother you so much that everyone kept calling me Mrs. Jenner? Does the thought of me being Mrs. Jenner just disgust you?"

He says "No, I just- I don't know."

I say "Listen, I'm gonna go."

He says "No, I'll go. You're supposed to rest. I was supposed to go out to lunch with Jacob anyway."

I say "Fine, bye."

He says "I love you."

I say "Yeah, okay." Then he just leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blake's POV

Becca says "Is the plan working?"

I say "Yeah, she thinks I don't want to marry her."

Heather says "She's gonna be so surprised when you propose."

Lea says "Okay, we're here. Let's go."

We go inside of Tiffany and Co. and the girls look around for rings and I go up to a ring container. The girls crowd around the case too. I point at one with a simple band and a diamond shaped like a heart. I say "I like that one."

Becca says "It's perfect for Melissa, simple and elegant."

I ask the lady "Can I try that one out?"

She says "Sure. Which one of you is the lucky lady?"

Lea says "None of us are. We're all his lucky lady's friends."

She says "Oh, well here you are."

I grab it and I say "Wait, I like it but I don't think it's the one."

Becca says "Of course it's the one. Here I'll pretend I'm proposing to you just like they did in Friends."

Lea says "You're so damn weird."

Becca says "Blake, will you…?"

Heather says "No, no you're doing it wrong. You need to kneel on the ground and say their full name."

She says "Ugh, fine. Blake Alexander Jenner, will you marry me?"

I say "That's the one. Wait is that Jacob?"

Becca says "And Melissa. Excuse me lady, can he hide behind the glass container. His girlfriend's here."

The lady says "Oh, sure." Then I run behind the case and I see Melissa and Jacob come into the store.

I hear Lea says "Hide the ring." I see them trying to hide it but then Becca just puts the ring in her mouth.

Melissa says "Do you guys know where Blake is?"

Heather says "Isn't he with you and Jacob?"

Mel says "That's what I thought but Jacob called me and asked if I wanted to grab lunch but then I thought Blake was with him. Anyway do you know where Blake is?"

Heather says "We don't- achoo!"

I say "Bless you." Then I cover my mouth.

Melissa says "Where did that come from?"

Becca says "Nowhere." Then spits the ring out.

Melissa says "What's going on here?"

Lea says "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Melissa says "I just heard someone say bless you from nowhere and Becca just spit out a ring."

Heather says "Maybe the baby is making you crazy."

Melissa says "Babies. We're having twins!"

They all say "WHAT? OMG!" Then they go in a group hug.

Melissa says "What were we talking about again?"

Jacob says "Beats me. Come on, I'll take you home."

Melissa says "Bye guys."

They all say "Bye."

Becca says "You can get out now."

I say "That was a close one. We'll take this ring."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got home and Melissa was waiting on the couch for me. She says "Where were you? I know you weren't with Jacob. Were you with_ her_?"

I say "No, of course not. I can't tell you where I was?"

She says "Were you at a little store maybe called Tiffany's?"

"Yes."

"Well, what'd you buy?"

"Something for my mom."

"Oh. Okay." I hated lying to her. I heard my phone ring and the caller ID said Jacob.

I picked up and said "Hey, dude."

He says "Quick, turn on E!News!"

I turn it on and there's a lady saying "Alright next story is about glee newbies Blake Jenner and Melissa Benoist. There had been rumors speculating that they are in fact an item and Jenner in a recent interview had confirmed this. But some other rumors have come out today. According to fans Benoist has been sporting a baby bump when she was out with other co-star and onscreen boyfriend Jacob Artist at a local Tiffany and Co. Reps for the actors declined to comment on the pair's personal lives. This makes the rumor neither confirmed nor denied…"

Melissa turned off the TV and I could see the tears in her eyes. "Everyone knows now. Let the slut shaming commence."

I say "None of that is going to happen. Listen and if it does then we'll get through this together." I hug her and kiss her on the top of her head. Then she just falls asleep in my arms and I pull a blanket over us.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like 84 years! This chapter's extra long to make up for it. So now everyone else knows about the baby. Blake also bought Melissa a ring. Hmm, interesting. And what's better than a Jennoist baby? Two Jennoist babies! I'll update next weekend. Until then, you guys are amazing!**

**Thanks to:**

**Jennoist-OTP: I'm glad that you thought it was cute and it gave you feels!**


End file.
